Chinese Civil War
Start of the Civil War Communists in China,just like in all around the world,changed into Socialist,National Socialist etc. after fall of Communism.Mass assaults and laws againist communism quickly spread all around the world. After '''Chiang Kai-shek '''rised to power,he aimed to destroy weakened Socialist.But Republic of China did not had enough power,Although socialists were weaker then ever,Chinese Army was not capable of a multiple front combat.Kai-shek,first agreed with Japan on Manchuria and some northern provinces.He promised to give Manchuria without any combat and Japanese Army started aids and trainings on Chinese Army.Kai-shek,started "Red Cleaning" in October.Just in weeks,thousands of socialists and civillians were killed.Most of Socialists esaceped to non-urban areas were Kuomintang is weaker. Socalists established Socialist Republic of China in North.Kai-shek ordered his troops to crush the last enemy forces before it turns into a bloody civil war.However,Socialists were ready.Most of ex-Soviet and ex-Bolsheviks were escaped to China.After fall of Moscow,Soviet Army in Mongolia -100.000- deserted.Some of forces and officers escaped to China where they joined Chinese Workers Party.Guerillas and partians of Socialist China raid some Kuomintang bases in North and some volunteers attacked goverment buildings and burned some of them.Socialists in Chinese Army were mostly captured or killed,but some of them succed to escape and join the uprising. Kai-shek met with Warlords in Nanking Meeting.He promised more autonomy and power.Only if they unite their power with him againist Socialist forces. Some warlords refused this.Xinjiang clique,Guominjun and Shanxi.Those Cliques refused to Unite.Gouminjun even allied with Socialist Republic of China. Kai-shek and Cliques who united under Kuomintang,declared war on 3 Cliques who refused.Xibei San Ma started their assaults on Xinjiang just days after Nanking Meeting.Shanxai also allied with Socialists,week later. Battles of Gansu 1.Battle of Gansu is the first big battle of Civil War.Forces of Kuomintang,attacked Gansu which was controlled by Socialists.Socialists were defeated in 1.Battle. 2.Battle of Gansu was a mass assualt of Socialist forces with Shanxai army.Kuomintang succesfully destroyed attacking enemy forces,and killed more than 20.000 Socialist forces with a counter-attack. 3.Battle of Gansu and Battle of Shanxi After victory in 2.Battle,Kuomintang started their offensive to Shanxi.Some Socialist and warlord cavalry forces tried to slow down Kuomintang in 3.Battle of Gansu by raid tactis which was followed by guerilla warfare.In battle of Shanxi,Kuomintang started to assault on enemy defence points.However,Socialist and Shanxi armies were more mobile then Kuomintang.They weakend the flanks of Chinese forces with guerilla tactics.53.000 strong man of Socialist forces attacked on left flank of Kuomintang.This attack was unexpected.Paniced armies tried to retreat to mountains.However,Shanxi forces were already waiting for them in there.After 5 days of combat,nearly half of 1.Army was destroyed and General Chongxi was captured. 3.Battle of Gansu and Battle of Shanxi,damaged China. Warlords and Warlord Battles Ma Clique started their campaing on Xinjiang in 1927 January with 15.000 forces -supported by China-.Xinjiang had similar forces and was supported by local socialists. Shanxi did not want to join Socialist side.However,after Nanking Meeting,they did not want to give their lands to Republic of China.Which forced them to fight againist them.Even then,some of Shanxi commanders wanted fight againist Socialists.Which caused mass corruptions in goverment during late stages of civil war. Japanese Intervention Japanese Army,arrived at Nanking in 1927 to give promised aids and trainings.Hundereds of officers and thousands of soldiers landed in Shandong and secured some other docks in south with their navy.But,unlike they agreed.Japanese Army invaded dock and shores of Shandong.They also established Manchuria as puppet state after they invade it.Kai-shek had to agree on Japanese demands. 20.000 Elit Japanese Forces were also deployed in Mongolia -Japanese Puppet-.Japan offered military assist againist Socialists in exchange of Hainan Island.Kai-shek,of course refused this offer but after Socialist forces gained upper hand in late 1927,he accepted Japanese offer. Japanese and Mongolian Armies started their offensives in November 1927.Kuomintang forces also started to attack on Socialist forces.Unlike Japanese planned,alot of Japanese forces were exhausted because of terrain.They,also were not used to a terrain.Very little ammount of Socialist forces (1.000-2.000) hold Japanese and Mongolian Armies for 2 weeks before they retreat.Japanese forces also couldn't get enough supply to divisions.In March 1928 Japanese casualities were in thousands.Kuomintang,in the other hand,was very succesfull in last months. Battles of Northern China Because of terrain,Socialists succed to capture north-west china to Ma Clique.Socialist forces attacked at Beijing with support from militants in city.They have captured some parts of city until Kuomintang forces arrived at city. While battles were going on in Beijing,Kai-shek was trying to stop Socialist raids on supply lines and big cities.Some other forces were also suffered heavy casualities because of Socialist guerillas. Non-supplied Kuomintang forces were ordered to retreat from Beijing.After Socialist captured Beijing,power of Kai-shek was questioned.Some warlords and generals started to oppose the Kai-shek.Main opposition was Li Zongren.He was a loyal General and Warlord of Kuomintang.But he started to question Kai-shek because of his relations to Japan and his failure againist Socialists. Ma Clique had to retreat from Xinjiang to fight againist Socialists in Northern China and some Yunnan divisions were send to Tianjin. Until late 1928,war turned into guerilla warfare for both sides.Because of lack on arms in Socialist and Organisation problems in Kuomintang. Breaking the Red Kai-shek and General Zongren prepared a main assault on Beijing-Shanxi border and North-West China with Japanese soldiers in North. Operation Zongren started in 1929 with Re-organized Chinese Army.Weakened Socialists were defeated in North-West.Beijing-Shanxi border was captured and Beijing was enclosed.Some Socialist Generals and ministers were also stuck in Beijing. In 5.Week of Operation,Shanxi delegates were in Nanking.They offered to change sides in exchange of white peace with China. In 6.Week,Army of Shanxi attacked at suprised Socialist forces in Shaxi.With 2.Phase of Operation started last main socialist forces were destroyed in 1929 April. Victory on Red! 12 April of 1929 was the victory for Republic of China.Although still some socialist guerillas were on North,main forces were destroyed.It was known that